Jos, Arjan
Character Name: Arjan Jos Age: 39 Race: Andorian Sex: Male Physical Description: * Height: 5’10" (1.78 m) * Weight: 190 lbs (86 kg) * Eyes: Ice Blue * Hair: White, straight, cut short * Appearance: Tall and lean, Arjan has a slightly roguish appearance that makes him remind people of a ‘bad boy rock star’ in a medical uniform. He has long since perfected the ability to hide his inner feelings and almost always wears a smirk; if not a catty grin. /\ FAMILY INFORMATION /\ Place of Birth: Andoria Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Parents: * Father: Mithran Jos, 67, Neurological surgeon * Mother: Dekai Jos, 59, Diplomatic Secretary Siblings: * Brother: Aerdan Jos, 35, Starfleet Officer Extended Family: * Mikan Jos, deceased, great grandfather: a somewhat famous developer of neurosurgical techniques. * Ishe Jos: His brother's daughter Education: Graduated from the Andorian Medical Institute with high honors: 2405 Arjan has not had much official Starfleet training, receiving a commission in actions from Captain Rharn Alcedo. He is highly competent in all aspects of medicine and is one of the foremost neurosurgeons in the quadrant; but lacks much of the 'well rounded' training other officers have. /\ PERSONAL INFORMATION /\ Favorite Drink: Things that are sweet and alcoholic. Enjoys Pina Coladas and ‘Warp Core Breeches’ Preferred Food: Roasted red potatoes Hobbies & Interests: Flirting with women, Solving mathematical puzzles, vigorous exercise programs on the holodeck, classical art and architecture of Federation cultures, Spending a good night on the town. Goals: To explore all the things in life he has missed. Arjan and bright, optomistic and cheerful, and he still sees life as an adventure. He also seeks a bit of personal stability and hopes to find a stable long term relationship with a lovely lady who thinks he's sexy. Personality: Outwardly he is usually efficient, charmingly sardonic, cheerfully humorous and likes to pretend he doesn’t care. People typically think he is impersonal and flippant. He often uses his ‘friendly, perky smile’ as a mask to hide his true feelings. Inwardly he is fiercely protective of his family and friends and usually cares far more than he lets on. Arjan likes to try new things and is very curious. He is very socially fearless - but when it comes to physical combat he is a coward - something he has tried very hard to hide from everyone. /\ STARFLEET INFORMATION /\ Current Assignment: USS PENDRAGON Current Position: Medical Surgeon Starfleet Rank: Ensign Awards: None Starfleet History: *Accepted on the USS PROPHECY as a Civilian Medical Consultant: SD 2421 2.70312.1800 * Assigned USS STONEHENGE as a Civilian Medical Consultant: SD 2421 2.70729.2000 * Granted Starfleet Commission to Ensign and Assigned as aCMO: SD 2423 2.90425.1900 /\ BACKGROUND HISTORY /\ Born on ANDOR, Arjan, like his younger brother was put through a focused curriculum designed to shape him into a neurosurgeon from a young age. Unlike his brother he took to the calling well, and excelled in his studies, quickly becoming a model student. His father placed high hopes on his success in the family’s chosen field; and Arjan has led a somewhat sheltered life. At times both over sure and cocky his devotion to the technical aspects of medicine has made him an excellent doctor, but his personal life has been left lacking. The star student of the Andorian medical institute, Arjan went on to intern under the famous Doctor Edhron Lillimer at Plantetia Medical Facility, and later rose through the ranks of the civilian medical service, finally earning the position of Assistant Director at the ANDALUSIA Medical facility. After the Borg incident on ANDALUSIA, Arjan was forced to reconsider his rather negative view of Starfleet. He was impressed how they handled and contained the situation, and he had to admit that the thought of getting away from a sterile environment both fascinated and frightened him. When Captain Mad’Hron Zanders offered him a position on the USS PROPHECY as a civilian consultant he accepted. Part of his decision to give up the path his father laid out for him is due to his feelings of being trapped; and partially because he feels that he is stagnating. He left behind most of his dreams to follow what his family wanted and now he feels like life has left him behind. He lost everything from excellent job offers to the woman he promised to make his bondmate because he delayed his life waiting on his Father’s wishes, and now he seeks to enjoy and explore his newfound freedom. With his brother's transfer to the USS PATRIOT, Arjan decided to stay back and lend a greater hand in the medical department, and was rewarded by the offer of a Starfleet commission by Captain Alcedo. Now if he can only pass his beam weapons proficiency test.... Created by: Jamie LeBlanc